


Untangling the Heart

by joyfulbeam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hair Stylist AU, Meet-Cute, Modern but with fantasy races still, They'll show up eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulbeam/pseuds/joyfulbeam
Summary: It's the hair stylist AU that no one wanted or asked for. Yasha, Molly, and Caduceus work in a haircut salon. Beau and Jester go in for a haircut. Now Beau needs excuses to keep going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I've been putting off writing this chapter/beginning of the story. Everyone's been so kind to my previous story. Here is another one, this time it's Beau/Yasha. What can I say? All the Beau/femalecharacters ships are cute.

“Come on Beau,” Jester Lavorre pulled along her somewhat irritated but curious best friend. “This is my absolute most favorite hair salon ever! They’re pretty amazing. They’ve got this cool purple tiefling named Mollymauk who can totally see into the future.” 

Beauregard rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. “I’m sure he can.” 

The two reached the door to the hair cutter. Said purple tiefling energetically turned towards them as they entered. He let out a dramatic gasp, “I had a feeling I would be seeing you today, Jester dear!” He leaned over to hug the shorter blue tiefling. 

“Hi Molly! See Beau? I told you he could see into the future!” Jester giggled as she introduced the human. 

“I’m sure he could just hear you coming down the road. You’re not exactly subtle Jester.” Beau grunted good-heartedly. “But I guess it’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out one hand between them.

“Well O Unpleasant one, I’m sorry to hear you don’t believe in the mystic forces. Next I suppose you’ll tell me true love doesn’t exist!” Molly laid across the countertop. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, then gave Jester a wink. 

“Nah, true love is bullshit. Just like those stories parents tell their kids to keep them from doing something stupid.” Beau grunted at the end of her sentence. 

“The only people who think that are either ones who have gone through it before and been burned or the ones who haven’t gone through it yet. I wonder which you are.” Molly grinned while sitting back up. 

“Molly, are you bothering the customers again?” came a soft, musical voice. The three turned to see the newcomer. Beau’s mouth dropped open as her eyes ran over the massive woman in the doorway. She had black hair with white tips, biceps that Beau swore were as big as her head, and legs of a goddess. This new woman was checking off everything Beau loved in a woman. 

Jester nudged Beau with her tail and whispered, “You’re drooling!” This knocked Beau out of her reverie. Beau quickly wiped her mouth just in case. 

“Uh, hey, I’m Beau.” Lame. Beau mentally smacked her forehead against a wall.

“Yasha.” was the mysterious woman’s reply.

“Yasha, dear, I was just entertaining them. Jester here knows it’s all good, right?” Molly grinned at his blue friend. When Jester agreed, he laughed and continued, “Now that I’ve had my fun for the hour, what can I do for you?” 

“Is Caduceus in? My hair needs a bit of a trim.” Jester answered while tugging some strands of hair. Her hair had grown well below her shoulders since the last time she was here. 

“He’s not, but I’m available.” Yasha stepped in, tossing a look towards her coworker’s empty chair. She made a slight gesture towards her own chair and smiled as Jester bounced towards it. 

“Are you available in other ways?” Beau flirted, she had followed behind her blue tiefling friend. She threw in a wink to Yasha, reveling in the way her muscles flexed as the stylist swung the cape and buttoned it around Jester’s neck.

“Beau?! I support you in your endeavors,” Jester exclaimed from the black chair, “but at least wait till she doesn’t have sharp scissors in her hands!” Jester usually was Beau’s wingwoman, talking up Beau’s strengths. This dynamic led to many successful nights but just as many unsuccessful ones. Beau blinked confusedly, not used to Jester immediately stepping out of her role.

“Oh shit, sorry Jessie” Beau apologized, rubbing the back of her head. She smiled apologetically towards Yasha. “Please don’t ruin Jester’s haircut because of my dumbass.” 

Yasha sighed and rolled her eyes, but a slight smile stayed on her face. She asked Jester how short she wanted. Once they confirmed that they were on the same page, Yasha began snipping. Blue hair fell to the floor, mimicking an ocean’s waves overlapping each other. Beau couldn’t help but imagine Yasha at the beach. She wondered what type of swimsuit Yasha would wear. She hoped it was something that showed off her guns. Beau heard a quiet conversation between Jester and the goddess stylist, but ignored it and assumed it was about hair styles. Beau was more of a shave it at home type of woman. 

Beau concentrated on Yasha’s face as best she could without looking too obvious. Even from this distance, she noticed the dichromatic eyes of her new crush. Her eyes are like a swamp and the ocean. No, that fucking sucks, Beau was glad she didn’t say that out loud. 

“I’ve never heard that one before,” Yasha gave a slight chuckle as she layered Jester’s hair.

“Did I fucking say that out loud?” Beau’s eyes widened as she looked to Jester for confirmation. The nod from her friend sealed her fate. “That was such a stupid line!” 

“I didn’t say that.”   
“Oh, so you are interested,” Beau turned on her charm and walked closer to the two. 

“I didn’t say that either.” came Yasha’s reply a ghost of a smile on her face. Beau felt her face reddened, she knew she was bad at reading signs, but she didn’t think she was this bad. 

“Oh, Beau, you’ll be okay, any lady would be lucky to have you!” Jester squealed as she jumped out of the chair and tackled Beau into a hug. 

Yasha came over holding a mirror for Jester to check out her haircut. The tips of her hair fell just below her chin. “I love it! I think you did just as good as Cad would!” Jester squealed as she spun and felt her bob fly with her. Beau watched with amusement, she loved that Jester could unabashedly be herself no matter where the two of them were. Her eyes glanced over to Yasha as the woman began sweeping the leftover hair onto a dustpan. Biceps flexing slightly whenever the broom moved, Yasha seemed to not notice the tanned woman’s hungry gaze, whether purposefully ignoring or honestly not noticing Beau wasn’t sure. 

“It does look great, Jester...really.” Beau complimented her best friend, awkwardly patting the tiefling on the shoulder. She desperately tried to balance support for her friend and the desire she felt for the barber. “And Yasha has talented hands.”

Jester playfully pushed Beau, rolling her eyes. “Really?”

Beau let out a chuckle, “You said wait till she didn’t have any scissors near you. Since, you’re done, I think I’ll try my luck with Yasha again. If she wants, that is.”

Finished with sweeping and disposing of hair, Yasha watched the pair of friends banter until they turned to look at her. She turned her head, diverting her eyes away from the attention. “I, I’m not sure I’m looking for anything right now. Maybe only friendship, maybe. But who knows?” 

“You can never have too many friends, Yasha!” came Jester’s enthusiastic reply, as she attempted to hook her arm with the muscular woman’s. Yasha blinked confusedly at her new friend.

“Yasha, dear, did I hear you right? Did you just make friends?” Molly called out from the other room. 

“I guess?” 

“Brilliant!” The over the top voice became louder as Mollymauk presented himself. He grinned, showing off a tiefling’s well-known fangs. “I’ll help you exchange numbers!” He pulled a black phone and handed it to Jester. When she was finished, she handed it to Beau, waggling her eyebrows.

Beau took the phone and took a deep breath to regain some control of her brain. She input her number and saved it under Beau the hottie. She closed the app and handed it back to Yasha with a wink. During the transition, Beau took a sneak peek at Yasha’s background and saw a field of various colors of flowers. Her breath hitched in her throat, here was a woman strong enough that Beau was sure she’d be able to lift Beau with no problem, but also sweet inside to appreciate flowers. 

“How much was this haircut?” Jester asked as they moved towards the counter. She played with the neatly cut ends of her hair. 

“I’ll give you the friends and family discount,” Molly chirped, “It’s gonna be 15 silver pieces.” 

As the Jester paid, Beau took note of Yasha quietly scrolling through her phone. Yasha paused and let out a quiet chuckle, causing everyone to look at her. “Thanks Jester,” she said, holding out the phone. “Jester with an eggplant emoji, that’s funny.” 

“Well, we’re friends now! So friends have tons of jokes!” exclaimed Jester, “But we gotta go home now. I want to show my Mama my new haircut! Okay, we’ll see you soon! Bye Yasha, bye Molly! Thanks again!” She rushed out the door saying her goodbyes, pulling Beau behind her.

“Yeah, see you around, I guess?” was the last Beau could get out as the stronger-than-she-looks tiefling dragged her out of the salon.

“Aw shit,” Beau muttered a few minutes after they set towards their shared apartment.

“What happened?”

“I put my number in Yasha’s phone, but I didn’t get her number!” 

“Guess that means you’ll have to wait till she messages you!”

“I hate the waiting game… It fucking sucks.”

“Or, you could totally just go there and get your haircut,” Jester suggested and wiggled her eyebrows once more. “You could get Yasha’s talented hands to do it.” Her voice deepened as she teased her friend.

Beau’s face heated up for the umpteenth time that day. “Gods, that was a lame one, huh.”

“It wasn’t as bad as you commenting on her eyes!” Jester laughed loudly, wiping pretend tears from her eyes. She could tell just how badly Beau was crushing on their new friend, even though they had just met. “Normally, you have much more game, what happened?”

“Honestly? I have no clue.” Beau shrugged and kicked a pebble along the sidewalk. “You know I’m no good at- at relationship shit. But with her, I dunno, I think I’d like to get to know her a little more.”

“Aww, my Beau is growing up and having feelings!” Jester wrapped her arms around Beau’s waist, pulling the other close.

“Say that again, and I’ll- I’ll knock your horns!” Beau grumbled an empty threat. The two knew Beau would never hurt Jester, no matter what.

“Seriously, though,” Jester reached up to Beau’s hair, “We’re gonna need to do something about this.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Beau asked, slightly defensive.

“You can’t keep cutting your hair with a shurikens and then just tie it up!” sighed the blue tiefling. She was going to get Beau back into that hair salon, even if she was going in kicking.

Beau started to formulate a plan, she needed reasons to go back. Maybe, just maybe she'll take Jester up on her idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A botched up haircut leads to another trip to the salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait time. I've been swamped with job stuff. Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful comments! I love reading them. They make me smile so so much!   
> I hope you enjoy this next section of Untangling the Heart.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Beau huffed as she sprinted to the salon she and Jester visited the other week. As she opened the door, her eyes roamed around the room until she saw Mollymauk. She strode towards him and slammed her hands on the counter. 

“Listen,” She hissed, “I’m gonna need anyone besides Yasha to do my hair today. Anyone in?” 

“Well if it isn’t the troublemaker, Beauregard.” Mollymauk grinned feeling the murderous energy radiating off of his client. “Unfortunately, you’re a bit early. Caduceus doesn’t start ‘till 1. And right now it’s 10:30, so Yasha will have to cut your hair!” His voice grew louder until Beau was sure he was trying to summon something. Or someone. 

“You motherfucker,” a dejected murmur rose out of Beau as she heard footfalls getting louder. Beau pulled her Molly into a playful headlock, strong enough that he couldn’t get out by himself, but not so strong as to actually hurt him. “What, I’m just trying to help you out of the goodness of my heart!” came the strangled reply. Beau rolled her eyes and kept the headlock until she felt a new hand fall onto her shoulder.

“Beau, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t hurt Molly, despite whatever he did to deserve that.” Yasha chuckled slightly, eyeing her two friends. Her glance caught on the hat Beauregard had on, more specifically the hat she seemed to be pulling lower and lower to cover her eyes after she released Mollymauk. 

“Beau, what is that?” Yasha asked, a voice above a whisper.

“Uh, it’s a hat.” Beau mentally smacked herself in the forehead. Could she be any more of an idiot if she tried?

“Yes, I can see that.” Yasha replied with the tiniest hint of a smile. After a few more seconds of silence, she continued. “Why do you have a hat if you’re here to get a haircut?”

Busted. Beau sighed, she spared a glare at Mollymauk, “If you laugh, I swear I’m gonna kick your ass from here to Trostenwald.” She brought up a fist and shook it at the purple tiefling. Molly grinned but made no promise.

Beau slowly reached for the blue brim of her hat and lifted it off. Spiked patches of hair revealed themselves around Beau’s nape of the neck and traveled along her roughly shaved sides of her head. Beau ran a hand through her hair, showing the damage to the others. One side of her hair was much longer than the other, 

“Pft, hahahaha” Molly burst out, he had tried all of 3 seconds to keep his composure. “Oh man, what in the gods’ names happened to you? You look like something a hellhound chewed up and spat out because you were too tough.” Molly’s head flew back as his body racked with glee.   
“I fucking warned you, man.” Beau turned to leap at Molly but felt her body freeze in mid-air. She looked down and saw large, pale arms wrapped around her midsection. Realizing who it was, Beau immediately blushed and flirted, “You know, I like women who can lift me but I never thought I’d actually meet someone who would.”

“It was only so you wouldn’t kill our purple friend.” Yasha muttered and stepped a few strides away while carrying Beau. Once she reached a distance she felt was safe enough, she dropped Beauregard onto the floor.

With quick skills, Beau dropped one hand to the ground to break her fall. She used the momentum to push back up and swing her legs above her head. Yasha stared at the flexible woman who was currently doing a handstand. Yasha caught a glimpse of the tan skin underneath Beau’s shirt, gulping slightly as she pushed away the thoughts of touching smooth skin.

“Bravo!” Molly cheered and clapped his hands. “Y’know, you would do so well at the circus Yasha and I worked at once! Where did you learn to do that?”

Beau returned to a normal stance on her two feet and looked at the two. “Um, well let’s just say I had to learn how to break my fall or I’d have had a lot more broken bones growing up…” She threw them a disarming smile, but felt it come out more as a snarl. 

“Let’s just get your hair done, Beauregard.” Yasha spoke in a deadpan voice. On the outside, she seemed calm and collected. On the inside, however, Yasha’s brain was running a mile a minute. The view of Beau upside down burned into Yasha’s memory. She clenched her hand as she fought the urge to think about the inviting brown skin. She knew that Beau fancied her, that much was clear from the flirtatious texts she received every now and then. But how deep did the feelings run? Yasha would be staring at her ceiling, feeling serene at 2 a.m. when she receives the flirty-possibly-drunk, texts from Beau. Yasha would usually ignore it until Beau sent an apology text later in the evening. Yasha didn’t want to call it a routine, but in the two weeks she’d known Jester and Beau, it happened at least twice a week. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable, Yasha?” Beau inquired, noticing the silence becoming heavier the further they walked away from Molly. “Listen- if I did, I just wanna say sorry.” Pause, no response from Yasha. “I mean, I know I’m an asshole, but I’m trying to be less of one. If I made you uncomfortable, please tell me so I can stop. I think you said you only wanted friendship for now, but flirting is like my main thing, but if you’re uncomfortable I’ll stop!” Beau followed Yasha quickly and sat in the seat Yasha gestured to. Beau felt the words tumbling out of her mouth. She prayed to all the goddesses that she didn’t mess up.

“It’s fine,” Yasha replied as she swung the black cape around Beau’s neck. “I’m used to hearing such things.”

“Being used to it and it making you uncomfortable aren’t mutually exclusive.” Beau countered, trying to make eye contact with Yasha as the latter prepared the buzzer.

“Right, but it’s you so I don’t mind.” Yasha threw a quick glance to her client-friend. She gulped as she turned back around, hoping that Beau wouldn’t read too much into it. She held up the clippers for Beau to see. “What number?”

“I’m a 2, but Yasha you’re definitely a 10.” Beau grinned. Her heart pattered faster when she realized that Yasha didn’t mind her flirting. 

Yasha rolled her eyes and quietly wished her heart to slow down. It had been years since someone flirted with her so earnestly. “Only friends,” she whispered to herself. She opened her buzzer drawer and placed the correct guard on the buzzer. Once she was satisfied with the locking, she moved her way towards Beau.

“So Beauregard,” Yasha started moving the clippers up the back of Beau’s head. “Now that Molly isn’t here to ridicule, will you tell me what happened to your hair? Last time I saw you it wasn’t bad.” 

Beau felt a tingle shiver down her whole body. The sound of the clippers so close to her ears and the feeling of a beautiful, strong woman in control was doing a lot for her. “Well, I uh,” she closed her eyes, “I got really drunk after being stood up. I called Jester over. I decided it was my hair that was the problem so I took my shurikens and tried to cut it.”

Yasha hummed to show that she was still listening to Beau as she moved to the other side. She ran the clippers over the next section, evening the hair on the side of her head as much as possible. 

“But turns out that I forgot to sharpen my shurikens after I was practicing throwing them, y’know maintenance and all of that. So it was more of a fight with my hair than my usual haircut.”

“That… that somehow seems appropriate for you…” Yasha replied and took a moment to look over her work so far. She had been able to shave down the spiky patches that infringed on Beau’s short hair. Yasha ran a hand from one side of Beau’s head to the other, feeling for any pieces she may have missed. Yasha felt her breath hitch slightly as she ran her hand through once again. For good measure, she told herself. Then she dropped her hand, staring at it as if it had burned her. 

Beau enjoyed the feeling of Yasha’s hand running around the back of her head. None of her previous partners did it as well as Yasha had just done. She felt Yasha’s hand leave and opened her eyes. She looked at Yasha through the mirror, not making eye contact. “You okay there Yasha? Did you get hurt?” 

“Oh, um, I’m okay…” the hairstylist replied, “I just… wanted to make sure… um that I didn’t get any hair stuck in my hand.” Yasha forced her voice to be as steady as possible, she didn’t want to give Beau any idea that she enjoyed the feeling.

Beau nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah that makes sense. Sometimes it takes forever to get all the hair out of my shurikens and hands.” 

Yasha breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped that Beauregard actually believed her. She moved to the front of Beau and asked, “How short did you want the top?”

“How tall are you?” Beau threw in another wink to her crush. 

“5 foot 11” came Yasha’s deadpan reply. She waited until she felt Beau shift in her seat before asking, “Do you want me to just have it match the rest?”

“No! Please don’t. I can rock most hairstyles but I do not want a clean shaven head.” Beau’s eyes widened in fear. Images of Jester rubbing her head for good luck appeared in her mind. “Just, make it short enough that I can still put it up into my usual warrior wolf’s tail, please.” She cleared her throat, hoping that Yasha didn’t catch how desperate she had just sounded.

“Oh? That’s an interesting name for it.” Yasha grinned and measured the hair lengths. She began to snip, allowing the dark brown locks to fall onto the cape and floor. She took the time to notice Beau’s eyes in her periphery. Those ocean blue eyes. If Yasha allowed herself, she could swim happily in those eyes for hours. No. Yasha blinked the thoughts away, instead choosing to focus more on the even cuts of hair.

The two sat in silence, which Yasha was thankful for. She stepped away when she was done, taking a fluffy brush and wiping away any leftover hair from Beau’s face and neck. She gave Beau a mirror and asked, “What do you think?”

“I like it, thanks for fixing my hair.” Beau gave a thumbs up. “Plus, it was fun talking to you. Maybe I should mess my hair up more often?” She ended with a laugh and a punch to Yasha’s arm. 

“If you’d like. But I may not be the one to fix it next time.” Yasha walked the two of them back towards Molly. 

“Then I’ll just request you, if that’s okay with you!” The brown-haired woman chuckled and gave Yasha a double finger gun.

“10 silver pieces, o Angry one.” Molly chirped happily as his tail wagged lazily behind him. He had his arm on the table, holding his head up with the palm. “I must say, Yasha dear, you did amazing on this one. Who knew there could be a person underneath those spikes!”   
Beau rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, “Yeah, yeah…” She threw 15 silver at Molly. “5 silver for Yasha’s tip.” She winked and said her goodbyes before Yasha could respond. She left the salon and rubbed the sides of her head. She loved the feeling of newly-cut hair. She pulled out her phone and scrolled to Jester’s number.

“This is Jester.” Beau smiled as her best friend’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Hey, are you able to meet right now? I need to run some things by you.”

Jester joked, “Is it that you’re secretly in love with me?” 

“If I were in love with you, you’d know, Jester.” Beau laughed. 

“Ohh, is it that you’re finally accepting that you have feelings for Yasha?” inquired Jester. Beau could hear the squeal in her friend’s voice. 

“Shut up. I’ll tell you more soon. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Beau hung up and quickened her walking pace. 

\---  
She jogged until she reached Jester’s door. She took out her spare key and unlocked the door. She stepped in, locked the door behind her, and turn on the living room lights. Beau was greeted with a blur of squealing blue tackling her. Beau lifted the attacker in the air and swung her around a few times. The two fell onto Jester’s couch in a pile of laughter. 

“It’s been sooooo long since I’ve seen you, Beau!” Jester hugged the tan woman.

Beau chuckled, “I literally saw you last night.” 

“Oh yeah! Your hair was such a me- BEAU!” Jester interrupted herself as she felt Beau’s hair. “Did you go get this done without moi?” 

“Yeah, I was hoping for your regular stylist Caduceus, but only-”

“Only Yasha was available?” Jester finished for her friend. “Ooh, did you put your foot in your mouth again, Beau? Or did you actually flirt well?” Jester’s tail wrapped itself around Beau’s shoulders. Beau had become accustomed to how much casual touching Jester did, she didn’t mind it since it was her best friend.

Beau launched into a detailed story about her trip to the salon. “Yeah, and like I flirted a storm up with her and she said she didn’t mind because it was me! Does that mean something, Jester?” 

“That sounds a bit more complicated than a yes or no answer, Beau. You know what that means?” The impish grin on Jester’s face scared Beau more than usual. 

“Oh boy, what is it this time? The last idea you had was to cut my hair while drunk, which led me to this whole situation.”

“We’ll just have to keep having mishaps for you to go there and talk with her.” Jester rubbed her hands, schemes already forming in her head.

“Fuck.” was all Beau could reply as Jester began listing unfortunate hair incidents that could lead to Beau and Yasha talking more.

\-----

“Wow, a 5 silver tip.” Mollymauk flipped the 5 coins towards Yasha. His sharpened teeth glimmered as he grinned at his friend. “Someone’s taken a liking to you.”

“Hush. She’s pretty but you know I can’t.” Yasha sighed and gave 2 of the silver back to Molly. “You don’t get tips but you work hard keeping us all on schedule.” 

Molly smiled and accepted the share. “Maybe this one willl be different. She seemed to really be into you.”

Yasha’s stare moved from Molly to the distance, her thoughts raced through previous partners. “I don’t know if I can take another heartbreak. You know how dark my world was when Zuala… died… I can’t put myself through that again. For now I’ll just keep things… light with Beau.”

“Whatever makes you happy, my dear. I’m always gonna be here for you,” Molly placed his tail on Yasha’s broad shoulders. “Also thanks for stopping Beau from kicking my ass today.”

Yasha shrugged and let out a few laughs, “You kinda deserved it. But you know no one but me can kick your ass while I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, even though it's pretty basic. I appreciate any and all kudos and comments! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
